


GAY BABY JAIL

by 8luh8luhhugedork



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fantrolls, Memes, Tumblr Memes, super good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8luh8luhhugedork/pseuds/8luh8luhhugedork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SERN AND PERSIISIS HAVR A GOO TIME MMEEMING</p>
            </blockquote>





	GAY BABY JAIL

"Perisis I aM a dirty meme" shouted Serna "B-bbbutu y" mumured perisis as she started to cri. "i thought you loved meme". serea than stripped down to her socks and did the macerana and they wer e at a water park and no shoes no serice so serna got kicked out and peris cried "nOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" she cried on the ground like a gay meme as they dragged seren a away to gay baby jail and then perisis visted her at gay babay jail and said "i still lo ve you" and then serna cried because she has a confessin to mke and it was green because she turned into the hulk and bursted out of gay babyshy jail and she was actually a marvel villan and peris was not and they were destined to fight so in her manly man hulk voice sernea yelled with the passion of five million screaming meme babies "fIGHT ME" and so they fite and perisi wON by sayng "by the power of the memes i pUNISH YOU" because she was actually sailor swoon and super cool. Serena screamed like this "AAAAAAAAAhhhHHhhHHhHHhH" and then transformed back into her normal gay babie self. "perenea,,, thank you for saving me" she grasped her chest n coughed very dramaticaly lik the y do in the animoes. "you are welcome ou filthy disgusting mem" perisis said. then they totally made out. the end.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a joke dont take this seriously  
> ps : meme jordyn says "fight me"


End file.
